


Working Off the Fat

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Inanimate Transformation, Inflation, Masturbation, OCs - Freeform, Yoga Ball Transformation, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Exercising sucks. But it gets a lot easier when you have a friend helping you out! That was Amy’s mindset when she invited Taylor over. Her friend has been struggling with her weight for a bit, and what better way to help than arcane weight loss tricks! But just like real weight loss tricks, her plan was too good to be true, and she finds herself changing to help Taylor lose weight in a different way...Commission for my friend SongOfSwelling! You can find him on DA, FA, and Twitter! ♥
Relationships: Taylor Kingston/Amy Garnet
Kudos: 9





	Working Off the Fat

Amy hummed to herself as her fingers deftly flicked each page aside. Faded ink and crispy paper flew by her eyes as she scanned each page of their contents. She knew what she was looking for, but not the exaaact location… She didn’t have too long to find her query, however, as Taylor would soon be there.

What she had wanted to do was help her friend Taylor out with a little problem. Well, a big problem. But not too big, not yet. Amy was hoping to help before it became a big problem. In the recent months, Taylor had managed to pack on a sizeable amount of weight. It’d be understandable if she wasn’t doing much, but the mechanic was still working constantly, and business seemed to be going well! So how was she keeping up all that weight? Amy could easily see how her shirt was struggling to keep her tummy covered, and the distressed lines on the back of her jeans…

A gym membership would be a horrible gift to give her. That would probably be seen as insulting, but she was still concerned about her friend’s health. The next best thing was, of course, arcane intervention! With her myriad of spellbooks, there was no doubt that Amy would find just the right thing to help her friend! Either a spell to just help the weight poof right off her, or make some exercise equipment so they can have a fun, athletic workout together!

Amy tried her best to make Taylor the focus of this endeavor, but was constantly aware of how her own gut was starting to spill over the waistband of her skirt…

“No no… None of these are right,” she grumbled to herself, cheeks puffed out in worry. “I just want something simple… Nothing dangerous…” Her fingers shifted back to the front, pudgy finger dragging down the table of contents… Before moving back into the book, deeper than before, with a mote of dust spilling off.

“This one seems promising… ‘Rapid loss of weight... to conform to an ideal shape..’ Drat, some of the ink has faded too much, but I can still read… mmmost of the spell,” she nodded, lifting the book and cradling it under one arm. “I better try it myself…” Amy murmured as the book began to glow, while her free hand danced above the pages to start the casting. “T-To ensure that it’s safe of course,” she added defensively to nobody in particular.

Gentle murmurs left her lips as her eyes shut; the letters on the page were starting to glow as well, vibrating slightly within their paper prison as the air around her grew light. These were normal casting conditions, but Amy could already feel the strain on her body. It was gradually getting harder for her to breathe… Longer breaths had to be done to ensure she wouldn’t faint, but it just didn’t feel like there was enough…

“Huuuff… Huuuuuuff…” Her chest rose and fell with her long breaths, trying not to lose concentration. If her mind strayed from the spell, something would go wrong, as she was hyper aware. “Close…”

She just needed more air… Deep breaths, deep breaths. Was she even exhaling anymore? She didn’t even know. But her dedication to the spell was unparalleled, and she wasn’t going to give up! This was for Taylor!

So focused, so dedicated, the naive witch was oblivious to how the spell was actually working. Sure, she might’ve been losing weight, but it wasn’t getting burnt away. Instead, it was just being replaced! Dense, heavy fat was being transformed, morphed into a gas much lighter; air.

It wasn’t just replacing the fat, it was adding to the area within her. Her body gradually took up more and more space as she expanded outwards. Wider and wider she grew, her body slowly starting to round out as air supplemented her natural curves. Her outfit grew tighter and tighter against her body, eventually getting taut and riding up on her when she got too large.

“Huuuufff.. Puff, huff…” Keep breathing, keep breathing. She was feeling lighter, at least… But she couldn’t stop breathing! Something was seriously wrong! “Eeeeep…!” Her eyes went wide once she opened them, peeking down at her rotund body, arms stuck out at her sides now while the tips of her feet were barely able to keep her upright on the ground. She wasn’t losing weight, she was just inflating! Ooh, she should’ve known something like this would happen…!

Her cheeks puffed out as she tried just holding her breath, but the air continued to flow up through her nose. Rounder and rounder still, she even noticed the room seemingly growing around her. Just what was this spell doing…? Of course, as she shrunk smaller, her head was pulled inwards, gradually getting lost in the soft puffy roundness and feeling her own body squishing around her head.

“H-Heeeelp…” She squeaked out between her pouty lips and puffy cheeks, finally losing the stability her feet once had on the ground. They were the next thing to be sucked into her newly spherical body, making her begin to bounce and sway on her behind slowly, the helpless flailing off her hands being the only thing to get any momentum going for the poor girl. Even that didn’t last long, as her hands were the final limbs to be sucked in, leaving the witch as a perfect ball, merely two and a half feet tall!

Her body, feeling like it was less dense than air, bounced slightly against the floor as the inflation completed. At least she didn’t have to worry about getting larger… But now she had another problem.

She couldn’t move. At all.

Amy’s body was perfectly smooth and round, with the only ‘movement’ she could muster being shifting what little weight she had left on moving forward and back for a slight, slight rocking. She could deal with this, she could make this work. All she had to do was wait until the spell wore off! These things usually wore off after a few hours… Amy didn’t want to admit it, but it did feel… sorta nice to be almost weightless like this. She’d enjoy the relaxation while she could, then would turn back to figure out a different spell!

But her plans were dashed when she heard a knocking on her front door. Her eyes went wide; Taylor was already here. This spell would have to end fast, or else she’d be humiliated…!

“Aaaaamy?” Her mechanic friend called out as she strolled in, a yoga mat rolled under her arm. “Sorry I’m early! Finished my lunch early and figured I’d swing by now!” Silence greeted her. She had the right day, right? Double checking on her phone, she tucked it away after. Did Amy forget? Taylor shrugged and began to look around. Not in the living room, nor the kitchen… Oh, probably up in her room, duh!

Amy could hear Taylor’s heavy footsteps down below, roaming the first floor, in search for her. This spell had to wear off right now…! But she felt it holding firm, her taut, round body still smoothly rolling against the spot on the floor. The book was just off to the side, and if she was just able to turn to face it…!

Thump, thump, thump.

Taylor’s footsteps were getting closer and closer as she walked up the stairs. Amy’s options were running out; either turn and find a counter spell, or roll away, hide in a closet, or… something!

Her door opened, and in walked her friend, looking confused as she glanced at the room. Amy’s room was, as usual, a bit messy, and filled with strange witch stuff that Taylor knew from experience not to touch… The only thing out of place was this strange ball by her bed. Looked to be a yoga ball of sorts, with a spellbook next to it.

“Has she been… doing yoga while reading?” Taylor mused as she went to turn on the lights. “That’s kinda clever, and really efficient~”

The light switched on, and Tay gasped at the sight before her. Amy cringed internally, wanting to hide. Sure, Tay had walked in on her unfortunate spells many, many times, but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing!

“Oh my God,” Taylor giggled as she approached, setting down her mat while bending forward to inspect the strange little yoga ball. “Did she really have one made to look like her? Such a dork…” She snickered, putting her hand against the rounded surface and stroked it. It was completely filled, alright. Looked like it was barely used too!

Tay’s strong yet tender touches sent shivers down Amy’s… spine. Did… she really not realize that she was the ball? That was… good! Her pride was saved!

“Guess this was what she meant by her wanting to help me work out,” Tay remarked, stepping back and setting the mat out, bent over away from the ball to get it all set. “A little soft, but it’ll do!”

This gave Amy such a perfect view of her friend’s chubby butt. She really went all out for her work out today, with those tight black yoga pants adorning her hefty waist and legs, and a cute grey tank top that left her belly exposed, that lovely muffin top spilling out over the waistband… This was the sort of view she had often fantasized about! And she couldn’t even get a picture!

“Alright, let’s roll you on over…” Tay hummed to herself as she put both hands against Amy’s firm round surface, starting to move her across the floor and onto the mat. Amy would’ve gasped if she could even make noise anymore. She was so strong, she just wanted Tay to lift her into her arms and carry her off!

But their little journey ended as Amy felt the softer material of the mat below her ‘rear’. Her face was still front and center, facing forward as Tay set her phone up by the bed. She needed to have something to listen to while she worked out, after all. As the music began to play, she started to stretch, eyeing up the ball before her that was constantly looking back in shock adorably. Taylor was admittedly a stranger to working out, but how hard could it be?

Facing the ball, she placed both hands against it, slowly bending forward and stretching her rear out behind her. Further and further it went, until her quiet groans left her lips, with her face almost pressed right against Amy’s. The poor witch would blush if she could, they were almost kissing! Kissing!

Not only was that, but the way she was bent forward made the view down her top lovely. Tay was already a bit sweaty from her walking around, and Amy shuddered to think how beautiful she’d be when she was glistening further. Her breasts swished slightly and swayed as she moved her hips forward and back, letting out long, even breaths with each movement.

“Mmm… You’re the best workout partner, Amy…” Taylor groaned as she bent forward nice and deep, the tip of her rounded belly pressing right against the witch’s face. “It’s like you’re encouraging me to keep going!

The stretching continued for a few more cycles, her belly kissing Amy’s face more and more the deeper she got, before Tay finished, standing up straight and doing some idle stretching.

‘Is she finished…?’ Amy thought to herself, rocking back and forth slightly without even really realizing it. It was so conflicting; she was glad it was over so she could be left alone to turn back, but she… almost wanted Taylor to keep going…

But she wasn’t done just yet. As the song transitioned to the next, Taylor took her next position laying down on mat, placing her legs on top of the Amy-ball and bringing her forward slightly. The poor girl would’ve been crimson with the wonderful view of Taylor’s butt she had been given.

“And then we strrrreeeetch…” Her legs extended out, making the ball roll with her, letting her get that extra elevation and reach that she needed to get a good burn going.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

It was almost dizzying, the constant slow movement making Amy feel like her world was getting all turned around. But her new body was made for this sort of thing. It felt natural, and it felt wonderful… Especially with how Taylor’s butt kept creeping closer and closer… before finally brushing against her face!

‘Th-This is soooo lewd…’ Amy mentally squealed, feeling all warm and fuzzy from these close, intimate feelings. ‘I’m never going to forget this…~’

A few cycles later, Taylor wrapped up with an extra loooong stretch, lifting her midsection off the ground as much as she could before plopping back down onto the mat with a groan, her legs sprawling to the sides. Amy-Ball bounced slowly away as the pressure was released off her, making her cry out internally out of fear of getting out of control. The wall stopped her, and Taylor was relatively quick in getting up to retrieve her.

“Alright… Phew. I’m already kinda winded,” she remarked as she patted the top of Amy a few times, lightly dribbling her like an oversized basketball. “Guess it’s a good thing I got you now, huh? Wonder what I should get Amy in return… Maybe some cupcakes from my favorite bakery? But… That’d kinda defeat the purpose of us working out, huh?”

The mechanic mused to herself as she gently rolled the witch around. Amy pouted quietly to herself, trying to figure out if she was finished or not. She didn’t want to risk just turning back while Taylor was still here! She’d be exposed as a pervert for sure…

“Well, lemme wrap up with oooone more. Just gotta…” Taylor hummed along to the song that was playing as she adjusted her Amy-ball to be facing slightly downward. Amy didn’t like this view, as all it let her see was Tay’s shoes! But after a moment, her face was brought back up, facing right to the ceiling and letting her see a suddenly… mischievous little grin on Tay’s face. Her lip was bit and there was a glint in her eyes, while one of her soft cheeks dimpled ever so slightly…

Amy couldn’t understand why she looked like that, until Taylor turned around and shook her hips back and forth slowly, tantalizingly, right in her face. Then Taylor’s ass gradually got larger and larger as it inched closer and closer to her face, before finally pressing down, the wide, thick bottom pushing against Amy’s taut surface.

Her spherical body gave in, squishing down an inch and a half as Taylor did her squat. Her thighs were almost parallel to the floor before she began rising up off Amy’s face.

“One…~” She exhaled as she stood up straight before lowering her hips down again. Amy was already dazed, singing sweet praises of Taylor’s massive heavenly ass to an unaware audience. She barely had any time to collect her thoughts before her ass came down once more.

‘T-Taaaay… Don’t get uuuuup…!’ Amy pleaded to herself as she was flattened under her friend’s weight. The pressure was so intense, pushing her down flatter and flatter, the spherical shape getting made more and more ovular.

“Two… Three…” Each time Taylor went down, she got just a liiittle deeper. The wide surface of her rear covered Amy’s constantly surprised looking face. She was in such ecstatic bliss, she didn’t even hear Taylor’s counting anymore. She just didn’t want it to end!

“Phew… I gotta do this more… Twenty!” Taylor finished off with a dull groan, settling her butt back down on Amy’s face casually. Twenty? How had she done twenty already? Amy wanted more…! Did that mean she was all set…? She couldn’t see her face anymore thanks to the lovely moon eclipsing her vision…

Those hips wiggled back and forth on top of her, making her sway from side to side. Was she not actually finished? But Taylor had more things in mind…

One of her hands gently cupped her breast, giving it a firm squeeze while a gasp left her lips. Taylor had to keep an ear out for if Amy came home… But she couldn’t help herself. This was so lewd, she was already so hot. She needed to take care of herself, right away…

“D-Dang, Amy… Your face is so cozy…” She mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for Amy to hear from below. Her free hand slipped into the front of her yoga pants, two fingers pressed against the front of her panties, already nice and warmed up from her workout. Slowly stroking along her nethers, her toes curled, biting her lip as her fingers slipped past the last barrier and she began working at herself directly. “Bet you love my butt on that cute mug of yours…!”

‘I do! I really do!’ Amy tried to respond, feeling desperately hot and bothered as well, but with absolutely no way to actively help it!

As Taylor worked away at herself, Amy could feel each shift and rock in her balance as she grinded against her own hand, while her other tugged her tight top up to fondle her breasts directly. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn’t even paying attention to the world around her. She couldn’t stop imagining Amy below her, that surprised expression stuck on her face as she was made to kiss and be smothered by her ass! The thoughts wouldn’t stop running through her head… What would Amy see if she saw her like this? God, that only turned her on more…

“A-Aaaamy, Amy…” The mechanic moaned, her lusty noises echoing within her friend’s room. She was such a slut… Jilling off in her best friend’s room while she wasn’t home… Knowing she could be caught at any time…!

She stood up and turned around, bending over the bell with her stomach pressed against the ball, and her hand being the only thing keeping her hips from being right against the surface of Amy’s face. Using her weight, she started to actively grind against her new exercise toy. The rocking motion was perfect for helping her fingers in deeper. Once she got into just the right momentum, it was so much better than just doing it solo. Even some of the toys she had experimented with didn’t match up to this!

Taylor’s hair fell about her face, making her look wild and intense as her gasping and squealing grew louder and louder. Each pump slammed her hips right against Amy’s face, and she couldn’t stop imagining how it’d feel to actually be this lewd to Amy, actively acting all those subdued, latent lewd intentions…~

Her body tensed up and a breathless gasp left her lips as she finished, her legs braced against the ground to make sure she didn’t just fall off the ball in exhaustion. Her mind was still fuzzy, basking in the afterglow of what she had done… But she knew she couldn’t just sit there forever. After giving herself a few more moments to recover, she got to her feet and adjusted her clothes, wandering to the bathroom to clean herself up, hands ruffling through her hair idly.

Amy, however, was still stuck, frozen below. Frozen due to her new form, and from shock! Did… that just happen? Did Taylor really just… masturbate right on top of her…? Her rounded body vibrated a little as she trembled from the feeling. She was still hyper aware of the warmth where Tay sat, and even the slight damp feeling against her face… She’d be dreaming about this for a while…~

A few minutes later, Taylor returned, humming to herself. It seemed like she was well and truly done now. Her phone was tucked back away, and Amy was briefly rolled upside down so she could retrieve her mat.

“You’re certainly built to last! I’ll have to give Amy props next time I see her,” Tay remarked as she rolled it back up.

‘P-Phew… She’s done… Now she can go home, and I can turn back to normal in peace…’ Amy sighed to herself, as thankful as can be. ‘And then I can just… go and take a nice, long shower…~’

Her plans would quickly be turned upside down as she felt Taylor’s strong grip on both sides of her orb-body, lifting her up into the air. She would’ve squealed if she could; it was like she was just a helpless toy within her best friend’s hands.

Which was a rather apt comparison.

“I got the perfect spot to set you up at home! Got a cozy little spot in my room, right near my bed,” Taylor smiled as she began carrying Amy out of her own house, completely unaware of the unintentional kidnapping! “That way I’ll be encouraged to keep up this workout each morning!”

Amy shuddered in her arms as she gazed up at the oblivious Taylor carrying her out. She could… still work with this… All she had to do was pray that Taylor wasn’t in the mood when she turned back, and just sneak out…

But so smitten by her feelings, the poor witch was unaware of her body’s gradual deflation…~


End file.
